


Rabbits.

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: The Devil's Saga series extras [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis - Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Delusions, Dubious Science, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Gen, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Predator/Prey, Rabbits, Science Experiments, Sort of? - Freeform, Tentacle Monsters, Unethical Experimentation, cornered, pre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: Rabbits play throughout the day.Rabbits are smallRabbits quick to fleeRabbits sure are tastyWhat wonderful prey!





	Rabbits.

The grass rustled in a westward direction, following along with a gust of a low summer wind. The trees swayed with; one larger than the rest had its roots entangled into the mossy ground. Years of life had the ancient vegetation produce a wooden rats nest; between the twisting, almost human hand-sized roots the dotting of small paw prints covered the ground. If one looked farther in, one could see the makings of a small burrow.

The small burrow was no mere hole; it twisted and turned along a path one could not see unless one was accustomed to the dark. In this long and winding passage, the peering of eyes, multiple shinning with nervous activity panned the walls along the burrow.

_-Rabbit: any of a family (Leporidae) of long-eared short-tailed lagomorph mammals with long hind legs-_

The rabbits milled about in their warm comfort, some huddling against each other for warmth, some in a small corner tending to the smaller ones seemingly injured in the back of the larger area their warren consisted of. They were three in number, shivering despite the outside of the warren boasting a bright, warm sky.

_-The European rabbit, which has been introduced on every continent except Antarctica, is familiar throughout the world as a wild prey animal and as a domesticated form of livestock and pet.-_

The rabbits shuffled about inside their place, warm and hidden. This was before one’s long ear twitched before the three began to suddenly move with purpose. As the three shifted to run to one of the many deeper tunnels within their living quarters, a large hand suddenly shoved deep into the once safe space. The rabbits could only flee, twisting and trying to avoid the unwelcome invader thrashing about, jostling the once sturdy dirt walls. As the three rabbits fled, their world went from dark to light as the roots themselves were lifted up exposing the sky to them due to the movement of the one lone hand that was attached to an arm, and to a body large and looming. One rabbit looked up with its doe eyes; it was frozen in fear as it was grabbed by the neck. The small prey animal thrashed in that hand. The other hand of the invader pets that rabbit, the creature physically shaking and keening in fear. That small helpless wail changed into a scream as a hind leg was lifted up and out in an ungraceful angle.

_Books, so many books taught so many things_

The rabbit screeched again before kicking the leather-clad arm in desperation, looking up into the face of its aggressor. The much larger creature was wide-eyed with predatorial want, teeth covered in absent drool. A shrill yell carried through the air as those shark-like teeth bit into that held out hind paw, sinew and entrails spilling out onto the white tiles. The doe struggled, its own blood matting the fur, matting the thin dark skin that was previously coated in fear-induced sweat. Shark like teeth pulls the arm fully free ripping it from the shoulder, bone, and sinew ripping and tearing in its wake.

_The rabbit tastes so good. This is the best lesson!_

The soft arm hung limp, the body going grey with blood loss, the screams dulling in intensity, then dropping to nothing. A few whimpers distant still filled the room, the wooded forest and warm air forgotten by the hunter, _forgotten as we hunger. It doesn’t matter now. Father rewards us, and we take His gifts with gratitude._

……….x

_June 1998_

_The rabbits failed to gestate during the SPEAR test run. Budget cuts are hitting our wing, as expected. The units have not been allowed to consume anything but mineral-infused gruel. It would be more expedient to repurpose the surplus subjects. I expect utilizing such a way around disposal costs will be rewarded with fewer budget cuts? I can only hope this will be the case in the future._

  
_T-Block Head Researcher Simon T. Ghandon_  
_Umbrella Europe sixth lab, Paris_

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble showing bit of insight into how the delusional NE-T sees things. Also a bit of implied awful by their creator. 
> 
> 'Rabbits' and 'long pigs'.
> 
> Definitions lifted from Merriam Webster and Wikipedia.


End file.
